What a Vampire Wants
by kyrahchey
Summary: Bella and Alice have everything. Money is no problem for them and they have everything they want. Except for the one thing they would give it all up for; a baby.
1. True Happiness?

**Hi...I'm kinda new to all this. My cousin said that this was a cool place to make new friends and share my silly stories. This is my first story soooo, uhm...review it and give me your best shot. Hopefully someone will give me help and advice. Haha...so here's the first batch. Enjoy.**

**KyrahChey**

**Disclaimer: Not SM, don't own any of the Twilight crew. :**

**Ch. 1 - True Happiness?**

Bella's POV

I watched as Jacob and his wife Nyssa played with their cubs, Kea and Kean, in the back yard of the Cullen house. It had been three years since I had been married to Edward. Two years since Jacob found Nyssa, and a year since the cubs were born. I had wished so hard that I might be able to have a child of my own with no luck.

I was just like Esme in a way. We both wanted children. At least we are her substitute for that. I on the other hand was only "nineteen" so I didn't need children. Or so said Edward. If only I could find some way to have children. Some weird process to have my DNA and Edward's DNA in a small child. To watch it grow and learn. Just like Jacob and Nyssa's cubs.

It just wasn't fair. No matter how much I wanted this Edward wouldn't help me find a way. At least Alice helped. She kept looking into the future. I hoped she find some way soon. I turned to Alice to see her staring intensely at the ground. She was seeing something. Oh! Maybe she was seeing my answer! I quickly got up from my chair and knelt beside Alice.

"What is it?" I asked grabbing her hand. "Is it?" I asked feebly. She came out of it quickly and looked around.

"Emmett?" She asked looking around. Jasper pointed from his seat next to her down to the river. He placed a hand on her back.

"You ok?" He asked. She shook her head. "What did you see?" Alice looked up at him and put her hand on his chest.

"Emmett. He was swimming, the sun came out and some kids saw him. We all have to get inside. I saw a bunch of people in the woods around here and when they see us in the sun..." Jasper was up in a second. He ran to the river to fetch Emmett and I stood up feeling numb. No answer. Just stupid people who I have to avoid.

Alice stood up and walked briskly across the lawn to Jacob, Nyssa, and the cubs.

"People are walking around and the sun is about to come up. We have to get everyone inside."

Jacob and Nyssa nodded and grabbed the cubs. I stood by the door and watched as everyone came inside the house. Emmett and Jasper were the last ones to come running as fast as they could without being conspicuous. They made it inside just as the sun was coming out from under the clouds. I walked slowly into the house enjoying the warmth of the sun on my back for a few seconds. I guess I knew what this whole incident meant, even though I was hoping we could avoid it.

"We're moving." Carlisle announced the morning after. I moaned softly to myself. I looked over at Jasper and saw him looking at me with pity. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I was up in mine and Edwards room within a few minutes. I went and laid on the sofa. I sighed and turned over onto my stomach.

We had just moved and we were getting ready to move again. Jacob and Nyssa were coming along with the rest of the pack, of course. They liked to stay near we vampires. Just in case we started to stray from our "diets". The tension between us and the pack was still pretty bad, but it isn't as bad as it used to be.

I didn't mind moving. It was sorta cool I guess. New place...new food. I laughed softly at the thought.

"Something funny?" I looked up and saw Edward smiling down at me. I smiled and jumped off the bed and tackled him. The thud was loud, but I laughed. I loved being able to tackle and wrestle with him now. This was the good things about being a vampire.

Edward picked me up and laid me back on our sofa. Getting on top of me he kissed me thoroughly. I giggled until he stopped.

"Just like you left me. Happy?" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a tiny red ruby attached to a loop.

"Yes, I'm happy. Are you?" He caught my wrist and swiftly attached the new charm to my bracelet. Instead of answering I examined my wrist, dangling it in front of me. When I didn't answer he forced my wrist onto my lap. "Are you happy, Bella?" He asked again, sorrow filling his voice.

"I'm trying." I whispered. When I heard him sigh I looked up at him. Grief was etched into his face. I had hurt him, again. "It's not your fault." I lied. He heard it and stood up.

"Bella, what you want isn't possible. Face it." With one last kiss on my cheek he got up and left.

I curled up on the sofa and cried, knowing that Edward was angry and unhappy with me. Not long after Edward left, Alice came and comforted me. She brought up chocolate bars and strawberry ice cream reminding me of my mom. We both cried knowing we were no closer to getting what I wanted and what I knew Alice secretly wanted too.


	2. Answers Found

**Hola! I had this done right after I posted the first one so I thought I'd just throw it out on the water too. Enjoy. **

**KyrahChey**

**Ch2 - Answer's Found**

Bella's POV

I sat on my window seat and watched the sun come slowly over the mountains. I would miss this room just like all my other rooms. All my things were packed and in boxes. I had made sure to label everything so that when we got to the new house it would be easy unpacking.

"Bella?" I didn't turn around. I had heard Alice running from downstairs and I just wasn't in the mood for anything right now.

"Bella...I have news. It's about your," She paused. I heard her walk closer and felt her hand on my shoulder. "Our, problem."

I stopped breathing and went completely still. I felt Alice's hand grip my shoulder and I looked up. She was smiling and she had car keys in her hand. Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my feet and I had my motorcycle key in hand.

"Edward?" I asked without looking. I grabbed my backpack from on top of a box and slung open another one. I threw in a pair of jeans, a bra, some underwear, and a few shirts.

"He doesn't know. We'll leave with everyone like everything is fine. We stop, saying we need to feed. Everyone will go on ahead. No one will suspect us till they get almost to the new place." Alice said confidently.

"Great." I said grinning. I looked at Alice and ran and hugged her fiercely. She laughed and pushed me away.

"Calm down...we both need to. Jasper will feel our excitement and that will be weird seeing as you're usually depressed these days." I glared at her. She shrugged. "Jasper tells me almost everything. Sorry."

I smiled and shoved her. "Alright, but watch Edward. He'll read your mind, and converting things into dead languages is a dead give away." I said laughing. Alice laughed and shoved me back.

"Okay then, I'll just convert something into Spanish."

I ran all the boxes downstairs and had my backpack on my back. I was ready to go. I stuffed all the boxes that could fit into the volvo and put the rest into the jeep. I turned and saw Edward walking toward me. I breathed in once to calm myself and let it out slowly. I put on a sad smile and jumped off the back of the jeep.

"Hey." He said hugging me. I didn't say anything and let him hug me. Let him think everything was normal. He pulled away and looked me up and down.

"What?" I said backing away from him. Edward shook his head.

"Nothing. Be careful." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Fire rushed through my veins as always when he kissed me this way. I put my hand on his face and caressed it for the last time as a sad vampire. I promised myself I would be better after this. For Edward, and for myself.

"I will." I promise. I pull his face back down for a quick peck on the lips. "Bye." I whisper.

It wasn't too long after we were on the highway that I was racing beside Emmett in the jeep. It was funny. My little bike next to the big tricked out jeep. Of course, I won. No one beats me when I ride my bike. It's the best when I beat Edward, but I can't race him any more. He gets angry when I race.

The next stop came up and everyone was getting out to stretch their legs. Alice came trotting up to me.

"Watch out, Edward's mad." She trotted right past me and went to Jasper. I shot her a questioning glance and turned to see Edward standing over me.

"What was that?" He said through gritted teeth. I closed my eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Still think I'm breakable, Edward?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders. I opened my eyes to see that his were closed. He had stopped breathing and he turned to stone under my fingers. I stepped up closer to him and embraced him. I felt him loosen under me. "I'm not going to get hurt...I'm indestructible." I chuckled and looked up at him.

The corners of his mouth lifted a bit. "I can't stay mad at you for long can I?" I smiled and squeezed him tight.

"Nope." I laughed. Still clinging to him I walked over to Alice and Jasper. "Alice, I'm getting hungry. I can't stay out here with these humans while I'm like this. Are we going to go hunt?" I massaged one of my temples for effect. I looked at Alice and saw her eyes were as black as mine. We were going to eat before we left like everyone else, but we decided against it. This was and easier way for us to get away.

"Mind if I go with you Bella?" I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Rosalie walk up beside me. Her eyes were the same coal black as mine. I saw Alice raise her eyebrows a bit and then watched them go down. I looked up at Edward and saw him glare at Alice.

"Alice? Why can't Rosalie go?" Edward said. I shifted my weight to my other foot and looked at Rose. She had cocked her head to the side and was looking from Edward to Alice.

"You don't want me to go?" She asked Alice. She walked up to Alice and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Alice smiled and shook her head. Laughing she said, "No, I want you to go. It's just that I was thinking there wouldn't be room in the car. We were going to make Jasper take Bella's bike. That was all."

"But it'll be no trouble to clear out a space in the back seat." Edward said smiling.

Rosalie, Alice and I were halfway to the park when Alice told me to turn left onto the next highway exit. Rose turned her head to look back at the sign.

"Why? The park is another mile down the highway. The exit is on the right Alice."

"We're,"

"Alice don't tell her." I said.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing."

"Bella we have to tell her. She isn't going to do anything." Alice turned in her seat to look at Rose. "We're going to look for an answer to mine and Bella's problem." Rose sat there thinking about what Alice said. Her eyes got wide as she realized what Alice was saying.

"You! You're looking, but it's not possible, and...and..." She trailed off looking out the car.

"Sorry, it's just that...I wanted it so much Rose." I said. Rose leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bella, it's fine. I, I mean...well, I was wanting the same thing for a long time." Rose looked down at her feet.

I hit the brake and pulled off on the emergency lane. Turning around I stared at Rose smiling. "Really?" Rose nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hit it!"


	3. Just Like Us

**You know guys, it's summer. I should be out having a great time. Instead I'm sitting here bored as ever. So I am deciding to write another chapter. Thanks to my first reviewer KasandraLeann. I really appreciate it.**

**KyrahChey**

**Disclaimer: Not SM, dudes. Sorry.**

**Ch. 3 - Just Like Us**

"The man's name is Daniel Worth. He's a Harvard graduate and he created this formula so his wife and himself could have children." Alice explained. Rosalie leaned forward from her position the back seat.

"Alright, so what makes him so special? Does this formula work? Has his mate,"

"Lizzie. Daniel's _wife_ is named Lizzie.**"**

"OKAY, has_ Lizzie_produced any children?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. They have two children and she is pregnant with another." Alice said with excitement. I smiled to myself, imagining me with a big belly and something squirming inside. My foot pressed down on the gas pedal to put voice to my rush.

"So, you're saying that this works?" Rose shook her head. "Amazing."

"It is, and from what I see the process is crazy."

"Really?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"Yep! It all starts with this concoction of,"

"Wait. Do I have to drink the concoction?" Rose asked.

"Yea, but,"

"I don't want to know." Rose and I said in unison. We all laughed.

"It's not bad. You have to drink this orange juice stuff, for the acid in it. It reacts with the stuff in your stomach which goes into the fetus and feeds it. That's part of the process." I shook my head in confusion.

"So, we drink acid?" Rose questioned.

"NO. The orange juice."

"Alice, tell Rose and I what is going to happen."

"Well, I don't really understand all of it. I see his papers and it has the process written on there, but he has everything scrawled. It's hard to read. I saw him doing the part with the orange juice with his wife, but other than that I don't get it." Alice hung her head.

"It's okay Alice. We'll just have wait till we get there."

"This is it?" I asked. We had pulled up in front of a gray house with red shutters. It had a fenced in yard and a pool to the side. Dogs barked and I think I even saw a black cat on the porch.

"Alice, I don't think vampires live here." Rose climbed out of the car and stood beside me. I agreed. Vampires living in a community? It was really odd.

"Well..." Rose and I looked at Alice.

"Well?" Rose asked in her usual snarly tone.Alice shuffled her feet and even coughed in her hand**.**

"Well, they're not...uhm...well..." I went to hit her but she threw a hand up. "Okay! Okay, she's a vampire, but Daniel's a human." We stared at Alice in shock. Rose flipped her hair and tried to get back in the car.

"Oh no you don't!" I said. I grabbed Rose by her waist and hauled her towards the porch. "I've waited too long. I'm not gonna run because of some human graduate." Alice clapped her hands.

"Yay Bella!"

We walked up the driveway, up to the porch, and proceeded to knock on the door. A few moments later a beautiful red headed woman answered the door. She looked to be in her thirties, but with the bulge of her belly it made her seem younger.

"Hello. It's rare I meet someone like me these days."

Once we were settled Lizzie proceededto tell us about her kids and husband.

"Danny is such a nice man. I didn't want to turn him till he got more my age. I met him while he was in college. I was hunting nearby, and he was in the woods studying some flower. He startled me. I wasn't a nice sight to see, covered in blood and what not, but he wasn't scared in the least bit.

I started to wonder why I hadn't heard him. He was so quiet, and you can always smell humans, but I never smelled him. He soon explained. He was _half_ vampire." Lizzie paused as she poured us tea.

Alice's eyebrows shot up and she looked at me. I shrugged. I didn't know anything. I just knew she was telling the truth. It was part of my powers.

"But you don't want to hear this. You want to hear about my babies. You want to know how you can have your own." She took a sip of her tea. "You found us through premonitions." She tipped her head towards Alice. She knew.

We three looked shocked. Lizzie sensed this and smiled. "I read powers. See future powers. Help develop them. It's fun. I saw what this ones powers were going to be." She placed her hand on her rounded stomach.

"I see too." Alice said looking at her stomach. Alice smiled and looked at mine, Rose's, and then her own. "I see them all." Alice got up and started dancing. "I'm gonna have a baby, I'm gonna have a baby." We all laughed and started dancing too. I think I actually cried.

"Lizzie, I'm home." A man's voice came from the front of the house. Lizzie stood up and smiled.

"Danny's home with the kids." As she said that two children about nine or so came running in.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!!**" **They both crashed into Lizzie's legs and held on.

"Fred, Vince, this is some new friends. They're like us." The children gave us all hugs.

"Lizzie, I told you, no visitors. It's hard enough with the sun, but..." He trailed off seeing us for the first time.

"Dr. Worth. We need your help. Help us have what you have here." Alice gestured to his family.

He smiled. "Gladly."


	4. Like Vin Diesel

**Guys! So sorry took so long. I've been here there and everywhere getting ready for the new semester. But I finally have this together and I have free time (for once in prolly a month) to post this. Please enjoy guys and thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer: Not SM, dudes. Sorry.**

**Ch 4 - Like Vin Diesel**

Dr. Worth set up Rose, Alice, and I on cots that had the crinkly paper. He set out syringes and cups and clothes. I saw dishes and other things I couldn't name. I just knew it looked really clean.

"So let's start with Bella." He came toward me with a syringe. "I need blood." He smiled and stuck the syringe in my arm. So much for cleanliness. He took it out and walked over to a rack where he set the tube of blood.

"Don't you need something from our...well...husbands?" Rose asked. I nodded. Alice sat there and smiled like a giddy school girl. Dr. Worth smiled too.

"You'll see. I just need to do a small surgery and voila!" He raised his hands up in the air. "Easy as that." I stared at him for a moment then shook my head.

"Surgery?" I asked.

"Yes, nothing major. I just have to place your blood in the egg sack per se. Kinda...sorta...Well, I have to place a chemical in your ovaries and tubes to make them work again. Once that happens the eggs need some source to nourish them so they can be 'eggs'." He air quoted the last part. I laughed.

"So what you're saying is, the stuff inside is dead, and you're going to make it not dead?" I said trying to make it simple. Worth nodded.

"Yes. After that, the next time you have sexual intercourse you have a fifty to sixty percent chance of getting pregnant." He smiled. "Who wants to go first?

Three surgeries and four glasses of orange juice later I was sitting in Lizzie's living room again sipping tea.

"So, why do we have to drink the orange juice?" Rose asked for the umpteenth time. Worth chuckled.

"It's good for you. And the acid works in your system to help with the chemical. It's the only thing that you can have. You don't have to throw it back up or anything. It will go into your system and stay."

"Won't I get bloated or something? I don't want to gain extra weight or anything." Rose said looking at her flat stomach. Lizzie laughed.

"No dearie, it somehow dissolves into your 'new' organs. Keeps them working." Lizzie smiled. "But there is one side effect." She looked over at Worth and laughed. "You'll have to eat."

I sat there and stared at her. "No. Way." She shook her head and stopped laughing.

"Yes, way. Dearie, you have to feed a baby. I had to when I had them." She pointed to where her Fred and Vince were sleeping on the couch beside her.

"They eat?" Rose asked bewildered.

"Yes, like pigs. I feel like a true housewife. I clean and cook. It's nice to seem normal." Lizzie's smile was sad. Worth put an arm around his wife.

"Thank you so much." Alice said standing and shaking Worth's hand. We were quick healers, and so we felt well enough to leave. We needed to catch up to Carlisle and the others, plus we had to feed. Alice explained as much and when she gave Lizzie a hug, but she also whispered something in her ear.

"Oh." She said surprised.. "Thank you."

When we walked out I asked Alice what she had said to Lizzie. "I told her she was having twin girls and that they would be just as beautiful as their mother."

I drove fast (faster than normal for a vampire) and hoped we would make it soon.

"Alice, you see anything?" Rose asked. "Bella's driving like Vin Diesel from the Fast and Furious. We might actually crash." She laughed and hit me on the arm. "Just kidding."

"Hahaha." I laughed dryly. "Very funny." I swerved and was in the left lane heading straight towards a truck. "Feel like the Fast and Furious now?"

Rose started hitting the back seat. "Bella! Get over now!" Alice and I were laughing. A few seconds before I had to swerve back over the other car pulled over.

"Pussy!" Alice yelled out the window. I laughed so hard I thought I was gonna bust a gut.

I turned and saw Rose sweating bullets. "Scared?" I asked.

"Shitless." She said.

We pulled up to a large stone house with tall glass windows. There were two towers and a wrap around porch.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Yea." Alice exclaimed.

Edward came rushing out of the stone castle. "Bella?" His face was etched in worry and it covered his every word.

"Worry wart." Rose whispered to Alice.

"Oh yea." Alice whispered back.

"Shut up." I said. Edward came and gave me a big hug.

" I was so worried." Edward said. Behind him I watched Alice and Rose mimic him, repeating his every word. "What took you so long? Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, got on my tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything is fabulous."


	5. Lost Inside

**Hey ya'll. I would just like to thank the reviewers. I really appreciate the support. If all of you who like the story could just give me a word of support I'd love it. It really motivates me to write more, and more often. So thanks to my first reviewer ever KasandraLeann. I'd also like to thank Wednesday Illiono, bloomsky, Got Lost Taking A Shower, and especially amobutterfly25. Thanks all of ya. I'm done blabbering now. You can read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not SM. Never will be.**

**Ch. 5 - **Lost Inside

I pranced around the new house (castle) and decorated. It was almost Christmas and I was excited. Not only for the holiday, but because of what Alice had seen for herself and Rose so far. She wouldn't tell us, but she was twice as happy as I was and I even thought I saw Rose skipping.

I was so happy I didn't even notice when I ran into Jasper. I jumped back in surprise and laughed.

"Sorry Jazz." I dancedaround him and started up the intricately carved staircase.

"Bella, wait." Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me off the stairs. "We need to talk." I stared angrily at him. He was ruining my mood.

"Jazz, I have got to go." I started to turn.

"It's about Alice. Something weird is going on with her." I glanced back.

"Like?" I prompted.

He took a deep breath. "She's acting so weird. Even for her. She's been shopping, but she won't let me see what she bought. She is extra careful when she does things, and Bells...she's eating."

I gave Jasper a good look up and down. He looked panic stricken and scared. It was odd for Jasper to be showing what he felt. He must be seriously worried.

"Do you want me to,"

"Yes." He gasped. "Please. I'm so...worried." He looked down, embarrassed.

I giggled a little behind my hand. "Sure Jazz. Anything for Alice." I rushed upstairs and made my way to the third story. I turned left into the west wing. When I reached the end I climbed up the other staircase, this one a winding spiral. This led to the west tower. Jasper and Alice's room.

"Alice?" I walked into the room and instantly smelled garlic, basil, and rosemary. When I looked, Alice was sitting on the window seat eating spaghetti. "Uh, Alice?"

Alice turned and smiled. "Oh Bella! Isn't it wonderful?" She put the plate of food down and grabbed me and hugged me.

"Oh...Alice. So soon?" I grinned. I was so happy for her.

"Yes. Now I just have to tell Jasper. I wonder if he will mind? Rose better tell them too. She'll be pregnant in just a few minutes." I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Alice looked over. "Bella close your mouth. It's not very lady like or attractive." I obliged.

"Alice. Why are you spying on their,"

"Love life? I wasn't." She shook her head. "I was merely looking to see when she would have the baby. Instead, I got...well you know." I nodded the mental image in my head still playing. I shook my head and then went over to sniff the food.

"Interesting choice of food. Why spaghetti?" Alice shrugged and sat back down to her meal.

"I don't know. I was just craving Italian food."

"What about blood?"

Alice shook her head. "No. Well, I mean, I drink it still. But more like a drink, or dessert. I really don't think I need it." Alice looked me over. "Speaking of need you need to change out of those clothes. They're horribly out of fashion."

I glanced down at my black cashmere sweater and custom made jeans. "Excuse me? Alice, you picked this out, remember?"

"Yes, but that was last month, silly. Things change. Styles come in and out so fast you have to keep up with it." Alice shook her head. "We need to go shopping." I groaned.

"Do we have to?" I glanced at her door. "I really need to go do something." Alice looked at me sympathetically.

"Bella,"

"Don't." I said turning towards the door.

"Wait, Bella." I paused for one moment.

"I know it has to be hard. With Rose and I pregnant you must feel so sad. Don't worry. You'll have one soon too." My mood brightened.

"You saw something?" I turned and looked at Alice expectantly. She looked at her plate of spaghetti and shuffled her feet.

"Not exactly. No...not really." There went my mood. Back down to hellsville. I marched out of the room with Alice following.

"Bella, let me explain." I shook my head and started to run.

Alice's POV

I didn't know what to do. My mind was fuzzy. The visions were coming in whirlwinds. Bella fighting with bears and not fighting back. Swimming into the ocean and never coming back to the surface. Sharks ripping her to shreds. It all came so fast. She was changing her mind every three seconds.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Carlisle came into my room. My empty plate of spaghetti laying there next to me. I simply nodded and focused on Bella. There, she finally settled on sulking in the forest for a few days. "Alice?" I heard again.

"Yes?" I said looking into Jasper's eyes. He looked better than he had when he saw me eating.

"Why are you eating?" I stared at Jasper then at my plate. I shrugged. Carlisle made Jasper leave the room. He came and sat beside me while carefully removing my leftovers.

"Alice," He waited for me to answer his unspoken question. I looked out the window wishing Bella would come back.

"I need the food like I needed blood." I paused and looked up. "But I'm not what's important right now." Carlisle cocked his head to the side.

"Oh?"

"Bella ran off." I stood and started pacing the room. "She's angry with me, and I can't help her. Everything I see, nothing helps. It's all up to Edward and he won't do it." I fell on my knees. I felt my breath hitch in my throat like I was choking. This was how a vampire cried. Something I hadn't really experienced thoroughly before.

I felt scared and overwhelmed. I couldn't use my visions to help Bella. The thought came to me just as Carlisle came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice, did you ask Edward to help?"

"Alice?" Jasper rushed in. He knelt beside me and consoled me. Carlisle stood up and walked to the door.

"I need to talk to my son."

Bella's POV

Running as fast as I could I eventually hit mountains. Climbing, running, and jumping, I eventually made it to someplace. Where? I didn't know. Or care. I felt myself breakdown. I knew I couldn't black out or even have the sweet pleasure of sleep so I meditated.

When I came out of the trance it was dark and I was thirsty. I followed a mountain lion's trail. I found her in a den with cubs. Stopping abruptly I turned and stalked off in the other direction. A mile or so from the mother lion's den I found a male grizzly. I took him down in one leap.

My meal finished, I ran back to the small clearing where I had meditated. Sitting I crossed my legs and placed my palms on my knees. Realizing I could stay like this forever I focused on what I wanted to do.

I could fight bears. Fun, but not what I needed. Maybe the ocean. I could stay there. I don't need to breath. Or sharks, they could tear me limb from limb.

I shook my head. No. I couldn't do that to myself. I still needed to have...

I inwardly sighed. Edward wasn't _in the mood_ these days. He was always focused on something else. I guess I had annoyed him so much with my wanting a child that he gave up on me. What if he didn't love me anymore?!

Impossible. He loved me. More than anything. Him changing me proved that. It proved a lot. Or maybe not. Maybe he...

I couldn't take it. I cleared my head of all thoughts. I listened carefully. Bee's nest to my right and up three or four stories high in the oak tree. Deer downstream. The gentle gurgle of the stream.

I listened inside myself. Nothing, sadly. I searched and searched inside myself, until there was nothing left. I was lost, inside myself.

**Ooooo! Good, yes?** **Well, if you thought so tell me! Review. Hit the little box on the bottom of screen! Hahaha. My semester starts this coming Tuesday, but I should have a nice little surprise for you all Tuesday. Love ya'll! **

**Kyrah Chey**


	6. Hungry, Rose?

**OMG. This is it. Big stuff...hahaha. Took me forevers to write this. Seriously. It's been revised and perfected just for you. My readers. My **_**devoted**_** readers who review like they should, right? You **_**devoted**_** readers do review? Well, if not, you should! Because you love my story (ME!) and want to make me feel confidant enough to write more! So last week I said it would be this big surprise. (And I'm late I know I know.) Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

Ch. 6 - Hungry, Rose?

Alice POV

"Jasper, you have to talk to Edward." I paused looking into the future. "Right after Carlisle does. I see Carlisle talking to him and that's it. Edward hasn't made any choice as to whether or not to follow his advice. I think if you just," Jasper placed his fingers over my mouth.

"Shhhhh." He came closer to me, embracing me within his arms. "You're stressed out. Calm down." I felt myself melt into Jasper's arms. I laid my head on his chest. "Now calmly explain."

Taking a deep breath I started rambling back on. "If you just take Emmett with you and talk to Edward he might," I was interrupted by Jasper rubbing my lower back. I pulled back just a little to find Jasper's face a couple inches from mine.

I gasped in surprise as his lips came down on mine. Softly, his lips caressed mine. Slowly, he lifted and carried me to our bed. As he set me down I felt one of his hands pulling at my shirt. I chuckled from his smothering kisses as my shirt ripped.

"Whoops." Jasper whispered into my ear. I giggled as he nibbled on my ear.

"Jasper. We need to stop." I whispered. I felt him shake his head as he burrowed into my neck. He bit me lightly and I gasped. "Jasper!"

I pushed him off and sat astride him. "Now Jasper. Be good." I saw him smile and start to growl. I smiled in return, knowing what was going to happen. "Jasper no. Be good. Good Jasper." I jumped up just as I knew what he was going to do. "No!" I squealed. I heard Jasper growling behind me.

I laughed as I wrenched the door open and flew down the stairs. "Help!" I shrieked. I laughed as I flew down the stairs. And it hit me. Like I flew into a wall of Emmetts. It hurt physically and mentally. The force of the vision. It was so powerful. I screamed.

Bella POV

I stirred a bit. I opened my ears to the outside world. I first heard the stream. Then bees. And footfalls. No. Heavy paws? Animals probably. I would be fine. They wouldn't bother me. I slowly retreated back into my little dark abyss.

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe I had to do this. Edward should be taking care of Bella. I don't see why he wouldn't want to. He loved her so dearly. I walked into his room without knocking clearing my head of every thought.

Edward was laying on his couch reading. He looked up after I coughed.

"Sorry," He laid the book down and sat up. "It was one I hadn't read before. It's interesting. Did you know that a human's mind is constantly flowing and when it has a bump it automatically wants to go back and fix the bump. But you see, that's impossible because a human's mind is constantly moving forward. That's what causes a mental breakdown." (I learnt that in class today!)

I nodded slowly. "Yes, Edward, I know." I didn't know how to break it to him. I think he realized something was up.

"Carlisle?" Edward came and stood next to me.

"When was the last time you really talked to Bella?" I think this approach might work better with him. Edward shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She sure has been a bit more perky than her usual self though." My eyebrows knitted together at this. This wasn't Edward behavior.

"Are you alright son?" I stepped closer to Edward taking in his every movement.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that Bella," I saw Edward stiffen.

"Bella what?"

"Well, she,"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" A earsplitting scream stopped me in my tracks.

"Alice?" Edward and I bolted from the room finding Alice laying in the floor above the steps.

"Alice!" Jasper was beside her coaxing her to calm down. She was in hysterics, crying and pounding her legs.

"Help her! Go now!" She shrieked. Her shrieks filled the air. Soon Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie appeared on the steps taking in the scene before us.

"Help who, Alice?!" Jasper asked. I felt a strong wave of calm come over me. Jasper was trying to tranquilize Alice.

"Bella." She sobbed. Edward growled.

"Where is she?" I asked ignoring Edward's strange behavior. Alice looked up and saw me for the first time.

"Same place as before. Woods, a clearing somewhere. There was water, and bees, and," She shuddered. "Darkness." Looking back down she wrung her hands. "She was so empty and lost. It hurt so much. And then...she came out of it. But she wasn't in the clearing. It was a cave." She looked out at Rosalie.

"What cave Alice?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I think it's near the clearing. It's odd though. There are huge indents in the earth of the cave. Hollows. Like a large animal slept there."

I didn't know what to do. Edward was acting very odd, Alice's visions were more powerful, and something was going on between the girls. It had been an awful day.

Esme's POV

I slowly went towards Alice. "Don't worry, dear. Carlisle and Jasper will take care of everything. You need to go upstairs for a while. Come with me." I beckoned for Rosalie to help, and between me and her, get Alice upstairs and away from the men's plotting.

"We need to go find her now." Was Edward's furious growl.

"No, we need to figure out where she is first. Look for clues." Carlisle explained calmly. Emmett shook his head and rolled his shoulders back and forth.

"No way. I'm with Edward. Straight forward approach. Whatever has my little sister I'm going to pound thoroughly." His fist punched into his hand to get his point across. Edward growled and smiled slightly.

"Yes. Let us go."

"Wait." Jasper held a hand out. "What if we do a little of both?" Carlisle cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if Carlisle and Edward look for clues around the meadow were Bella had...stayed." He paused a bit and then went on. "Emmett and I could look for the cave. That way something might happen faster."

I didn't stay to hear anymore strategy as Rose and I led Alice to her room.

"Better now?" I asked as Alice sipped a cup of blood. She merely nodded and looked out her window. Rose paced the room and kept feeling her stomach and then sniffing over to where Alice was.

"Hungry, Rose?" Alice asked. She looked back up and smiled somewhat. Rose shrugged. Then she stopped moving.

"Am I?" She barely moved her lips, but the words were perfectly clear. Alice nodded.

"You are. You might want to grab a plate of spaghetti. There's some left over in the fridge." Rose ran over to Alice in a blur. Hugging Alice was the last thing I thought Rose would do, but she did.

"Oh my god!" This was weird.

"Girls?" I questioned. Alice and Rose looked at me as if I was silly. "What?" I asked. They both giggled.

"Esme, we're," Alice paused. "Pregnant."


	7. One Being

**Hey guys. Things have been hectic. Here's a big one! Warning!! Small (but sweet) lemon.**

Ch 7 - One Being

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. I blinked and it cleared a bit. My eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness of wherever I was at. I felt the ground beneath me. Loose dirt, rocks, and...something else. It was hard and somewhat smooth, but there was deep etches in it. Like something had cut it. Or chewed on it. I cringed as I realized I was touching a chewed bone.

I heard a something move a few feet behind me.

"Hello?" I whispered. Another move, a whimper, and a growl. What was it? I felt the body heat radiating from where I was. A werewolf? No, they run in packs. This seemed to be a solitary creature. I mean, from what I could tell there were no others in here other than me and the creature.

I sat there for hours staring at the creature in the back. It was as tall as a horse, covered in feathers, and had the head of a lion. It's tail was like a lion's and from what I could tell it looked like it had cat paws. It's wings were tucked into it's body and I thought that if the creature would spread it's wings it would be longer than my twice my body length.

Suddenly, the creature stirred and opened it's jaws showing sharp feline teeth. It stretched and I noticed the tail twitching. Whatever this strange beast was I needed to not kill it. My thirst was getting to me a bit. How long had it been? I didn't know. It could have been a minimum of six hours, or over a month. I didn't know.

"Good morn." I heard. The voice was deep and musical. It was majestic and powerful all the while still being soft. I focused again and noticed that no one was here other than me and the creature. So the only conclusion was that...

"You must be frightened. Do not fear, for I will not be your demise." The majestic and well versed voice was coming from the creature laying in front of me. I abruptly froze. I didn't know what to do. This lion-like animal was sitting up now and talking?

"Can you not speak? Are you of an intelligent species? I would not know for I have not encountered someone of your kind before." I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I, uhm, speak. And I'm not scared, just confused." I stepped closer to the creature. It smelled good, like a mountain lion or grizzly, but not to eat. Something in me refused to drink it.

"I see. Intelligent. Very well-informed it seems. That still does not resolve my previous inquiry. Please, tell me of your nature." The creature, a she I believe, laid back down and stretched out one of her wings over some large rocks.

I tried to figure out what the thing was asking me to do. Was she asking me to tell her who I am?

"Uhm, my name is Bella. Bella Cullen. I'm a...vampire." I sat down in front of her. She cocked her head to the side as her ears perked up.

"Indeed? That is truly interesting." She lifted a paw and put it forward. "I am called Avanniatta of the Avalon Tribe." She brushed the paw against my forehead and then put it on her chest. "You may call me Ava." She looked as if she was expecting something. Her paw stayed were it was. Then I realized I had to copy her.

"Oh! I am called Isabella of the Cullen family." I paused and put my hand forth as she had, palm down and wrist dangling slightly. I stepped forward so I could brush my hand on her forehead. "You may call me Bella." I put my hand on my chest.

"Alis volat propriis." She murmured and lowered her paw.

"Alis volat propriis." I repeated and lowered my own hand. I pondered at the phrase. It was latin, that I was sure. "It sounds so beautiful. What's it mean?" Ava smiled and ruffled her wings.

"It is a saying of my people. It means literally, 'He flies by his own wings.'" She started grooming herself.

"It's beautiful, really it is, but," I paused looking at the ground.

"Yes, child?" I looked up and saw her copper eyes and noticed the red gold color of her feathers for the first time.

"Where are your people? Your tribe?" I saw pain flash through her eyes. "I'm sorry." I quickly said lowering my gaze again. "I didn't mean to cause you pain." I heard her move a bit and then a sigh.

"All is well, _niña_. I shall tell you a tale of how a gallant, strong people, the soaring griffins of Mount Elevar lost their homes and lives." I looked up to see Ava getting herself comfortable. I too sat and became comfy, ready for the long story I felt coming.

In the High Mountains of the coast of Spain, on a small isle there sat a mountain taller than all the rest of the High Mountains. They called it _La Montaña que se Eleva_, the Soaring Mountain. For what soared there was not eagles, hawks, nor storks. No it was an intelligent species called _un grifo_. It was a griffin.

Their people were great in numbers and they soared into the other mountains around the isle until every mountain was inhabited by the grand creatures. To keep order on their people the griffins decided that each mountain would contain a tribe. Eight tribes for eight mountains. The highest mountain, _La Montaña que se Eleva_, would be the head tribe, and they would be called Tribe Avalon.

Each tribe contained a queen. Queen Nashimatta of the Nanto Tribe, Queen Onianoniatta of the Oshii Tribe, Queen Indiciatta of the Inosha Tribe, Queen Pennoliatta of the Prest Tribe, Queen Rinatta of the Rush Tribe, Queen Enytta of the Enty Tribe, Queen Jashmitta of the Jasmine Tribe, and High Queen Antatolinatta of Tribe Avalon. Each queen gave life to her tribe and protected it till her last breath. It was the job they were entitled to from their birth. The year of the Queens' Nesting, a plague swept through the isle. Everything it touched died, including the griffins. The one year that the Queens could do nothing.

Only three queens were not nesting. Nashimatta, Pennoliatta, and Enytta. All three worked diligently to keep all the tribes in peace, but it failed. The first tribe to fall was the Oshii Tribe. The smallest mountain and the smallest tribe. Only five nests not including Onianonniatta's. The plague came fast and hard, but not as expected. It came in the form of Gaunts. Tall hairless creatures that didn't fly, but floated. They destroyed the eggs and the mothers. All the warrior griffins fought till there last breath. The fledglings that got away and were not destroyed, flew to the Avalon tribe.

Tribe after tribe fell. Oshii, Inosha, Prest, Rush, Jasmine, Enty, and Nanto. Every griffin that could flew to Avalon to protect their High Queen and her nest. Antatolinatta fretted over what would happen to her young fledglings. They had just started hatching as the Gaunts invaded Avalon. The great tribal city was ruined. It was a massacre. All people that had fled to Avalon ended up dying.

High Queen Antatolinatta would not give up. She told her mate, Antone, to take her youngest daughter and save her for she would give birth to a new Avalon. Antatolinatta was wise and knew she would not live, and chances were that the rest of her younglings would not live either. Antone did not want to leave his mate, so he entrusted the care of the young fledgling to an abrasive griffin named Amasha.

Amasha was old, and could not fly far. She took the young one and did as she was told, for she knew that it was a high princess. Taking the young one she fled the city, never to see it again.

"Avalon was ruined that day, and still is today. That was nineteen years ago." Ava lowered her head.

"You were the fledgling that got away, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"How?" I asked. Ava stretched again.

"Amasha took me across the seas and raised me. She fed me and her young fledglings that she saved." I gasped and leaned forward.

"She saved more than one?" I questioned. Ava nodded her head regally.

"Yes, young one. She saved Anon, my mate, her son. She also saved my brother Ashin and her daughters Anninnia and Anitia. Even though my tale, a legend among our people, said only I remained, it was a lie. For many of us still roam. Rogues that chose to leave the island's safety, and wanderers who had the wanderlust.

They all survived, and are waiting for the royal families to rule our old home once again." She raised her head proudly and ruffled her wings.

"So you live here now?"

"I do. My mate and I live in this cave. We protect our nest with fierce claws. You were very near our nest. Anon was worried you were a threat." She shook her head. "I told him it was not so. You were merely another creature seeking refuge from others." She bowed her head. "Like us."

"Avanniatta." I turned to see a blue griffin fly into the cavern. "Are you alright? Has this creature done you harm?" Anon swiftly walked over to Ava and pressed his face into her neck. She laughed softly.

"Yes, my dear. I am alright. Does you mother fair well?"

"I fear she is ill. She claims she will never see the mountains again." He bowed his head. Ava stood.

"I must see her." She quickly strode to the entrance. "Bella, my darling vampiress, could you please watch over my nest?" I nodded once.

"Of course, where is it?" Ava chortled.

"Directly in front of you." Anon pointed a paw at the pile of rocks Ava had laid her wing over.

"Oh. Yes, I'd be pleased to." I found myself starting to speak like the griffins, and then noticed how they spoke somewhat like I did now. It was kind of funny if you though about it. Ava and Anon prepared to fly off. Before they left Ava turned towards me.

"Bella, my dear, please make sure you keep them warm." She looked over at Anon. "They're our future." With that they flew out of the cave with a leap and majestic sweep of their wings.

"I'll watch them as if they were my own." I whispered.

Esme POV

Pregnant. The word went around and around in my mind. Something I had wanted more than anything in the world. I had been given this by Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. All of them acting as if I were their mother. The longing was still there. I wanted it so badly.

"Pregnant?" I asked. Alice nodded. She started to explain where Bella, Rosalie, and she had went while we were getting settled here. That's why they were gone so long. Alice explained how everything worked and that if I wanted, Alice herself would do the procedure and allow me to have my own child.

_My own child._

"I can?" I whispered. Alice nodded again.

"It won't be a problem at all. We should be able to do it before Bella gets back." She chocked a little on the word Bella. I looked over and watched Rosalie watch her stomach. It was funny to see.

Alice gasped and knelt down on the floor.

"Alice?" I got down with her and held her hand.

"Bella, feathered creature, blues and golds, wings, the cave, large rocks." She mumbled.

"Alice, clearly now. What do you see? Bella doing what?"

"She's laying on top of these huge rocks. They're round and flecked with gold it seems. Blue and gold feathers are around them, like a crude nest. I saw a flash of a wing that was connected to a feathered creature that flew away." She came out of it and sat there. "Bella is going to be fine. I think."

Edward POV

_Bella is going to be fine. I think._

Alice's voice fluttered downstairs. I had heard the vision. It wasn't too bad. I had seen the dark cave before when Bella was "asleep" and the clearing where she had meditated. I believe I could find it.

_I wish Edward would stop acting so weird. It makes me nervous to see him act so unlike himself._

I glanced over and saw Carlisle studying me. He was worried? Why? I wasn't acting too different. Sure I wasn't overly worried about Bella. She was vampire now. I needed to calm down and let her take risks. It's what she wanted. I wanted to make her happy in some way.

_I slowly leaned down and bit her above her breast. I went to her throat and bit her there. I bit everywhere until I heard her heart speed up. It was working. I smothered her screams with my mouth. Held her thrashing body down with my own. We lay there. Husband and wife. Lovers. Together we endured it. When she finally became vampire, she jumped. I was knocked down._

"_Bella?" She glared at me. She stood up straight. Her dark hair hung to her waist and her eyes were a bright and beautiful crimson. The posture was perfect, someone of blue blood would die to have it and her lips were so full, so luscious. Her breasts were perfect and round moving with the breaths she need not take. Slim, perfectly carved body. Curves in just the right places. Long and sexy legs that went on forever. This was my seductress, my vampiress, my Isabella._

"_Edward?" She came forward instantly and kissed me. "I can't believe this." Her voice was like wind chimes. So nice and breathy. _

"_Believe it, darling." She giggled and it sounded like tinkling bells. This was the happiest day of my life._

_I carried her over to the bed and laid her back down. I planted kisses all up and down her jaw line always pausing near her ear to whisper something. My love, my Bella, My dear, my darling._

_It was sweet and passionate. Slow and kind. This was making love._

_I grasped her hips lightly and she wrapped her legs around me. She bit her bottom lip slightly. _

_Slow and gentle I placed myself inside her. She gasped and her hands traveled from my chest to my back. Her nails dug into my flesh as I slowly went in and out. As she started to climax I felt myself need to finish. _

"_Edward." She gasped. I felt her muscles tighten and loosen as she finished. I let myself go on and finished soon after._

_We lay there together. One being._

"Edward." I snapped out of my memory. It was Jasper.

"You okay?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes, let's go find my Bella."


	8. Pregnant Vampires

**Please don't kill me, please, please, please. I'm sorry. You may shoot me or kill me. Either or. I don't care. I've just been so busy. My computer is at dads and I used to live with mom. Well, now I kind of switched. I have to go pack my things at her place and bring them here. **

**It's just been a real big family feud. So I'm sorry if I've been extremely late. I just thought you all deserved an explanation. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them. They really do cheer me up.**

Ch 8 - Pregnant Vampires

Bella POV

I laid on top of the eggs (stones) and felt a slight warmth radiate from them. Odd. But then, I guess they would have heat. They are eggs (stones). I looked at them and noticed the weird flecks of color. Some of them were green, a few were blue, and some were even copper and gold. There was even a purple and a red one in the back.

"State your name human." The voice made me freeze.

"Bella, but I am no human." I heard a growl and the click of talons. I feared my life, and the lives of Ava's eggs, were in jeopardy.

Edward POV

Running beside my brothers I felt alive. I just knew I would find my Bella safe and sound. I would make it up to her. I would try to act better. As we came upon the place where the caves were I jumped. I had heard some things thoughts.

_What is a....not human....some creature that takes human form, doing here? Oh, how the nighting gale shall cry when I am through ripping it to shreds._

I quickly climbed until I reached a cave. Peering in I saw nothing.

"Shit,"

I climbed faster. Each cave I found was empty.

"Edward? What the hell?" Emmett yelled.

"Bella is up here in one of _these_ caves." I heard rocks scraping and was glad Emmett was coming up. Jasper stayed on the ground in case of an emergency.

"Whenever I find whatever stole my little sister I swear I'll," Emmett grumbled as he climbed.

I shook my head and jumped up onto the highest point of the cliff. There, a cave with a wide entrance.

"Emmett, I found her." He ran inside just as I came up behind him. Looked and then growled. My heart.....it hurt. I had to....to..._scream._ And I did. Until rocks tumbled down from the cave ceiling.

"Looks like something found her first."

Bella POV

I woke up to find myself in my bed at the new house.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" I heard the relief in his voice.

"I told you she would be fine silly. Stop acting like a mother hen all over her chicks." Alice's bell-like voice entered my thoughts too. I was so caught up about being home, I forgot.

"Ava's eggs!" I felt a small hand on top of mine. I looked over to Alice.

"They're fine Bella. They hatched just as Ava came back with her mate."

"Really? The other thing didn't get them?"

"No Bella. Whatever you did it was gone. It had left you there. Don't you recall any of it?" That was Carlisle's reassuring tones. I felt better already, or was that Jasper's doing? I looked and saw Jasper and Carlisle toward the back with Emmett.

"I remember it coming in. Telling me to.......state my name? I can't remember anything other than a few bites, and maybe a scratch or two. The eggs had started trembling and getting hotter afterwards. Then I kind of zoned out. Then I was here."

"You have to admit. Bella not interacting with us and her eyes open. She kind of looked dead and cool." Emmett laughed in the background. I started chuckling myself.

"I'm alright now." I looked over to Edward. "Promise. Are you mad?" I felt his arms squeezing before I registered what he was saying.

"I'msosorryInevermeanttoletyoudothisandthenyouweregoneandIcouldn'tdoanythingandIcouldn'tfindyoucanyouforgiveme?" It came out in a rush and yet I understood it all.

"Of course."

Rosalie POV

I was standing in front of my mirror. My shape was odd. Not the same flat stomach. Now it was a bit more pronounced. I rubbed it and did something I never did. Giggled.

"Rose?"

Emmett walked in and saw what I was doing. His eyes went wide.

"What's the matter with your.....your,"

"Stomach." I grabbed his arms and pulled him closer. "Listen. I need to tell you something."

And I told him the whole story. How we went off, had the surgery, and how I ended up eating.

"Emmett, I'm pregnant."

Alice POV

I was so happy. Everything was okeedokee. Now I just had to tell Jasper.

He walked in and I ran to him. I gave him a big hug and then whispered into his ear.

"You're going to be a daddy."

Esme POV

I felt that this would be the right time. Now that Bella was back and everything. Alice had just confirmed what I was wanting.

Before Bella had come back, Alice had performed the surgery. Shortly after that I engaged Carlisle. I was so excited and Carlisle knew I was so happy. Oh the fun. And now, I was finally getting what I was wanting. A baby.

"Carlisle. Dear, come hear." I held him closely.

"Esme," He whispered and caressed me softly.

"Dear, I have news. I'm going to give birth to a little baby boy."

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle POV

WHAT?!

Bella POV

We had missed each other so much. It was only to be expected. As we peeled each others clothes off the other. As the kissing and caressing got out of hand. We knew it was only a matter of time before he.......oh........ahhh.

I lay there so happy and content in his arms. I was instantly rolled on top and we lay there. Holding each other, just as I thought to myself, I'm pregnant.


	9. Twuble

**Hey, I've had this done for a while. Had to find a spot to put it in. So here. Hopefully this will make up for some of the time I've been busy.**

Ch 9 - Twuble

Five years later

I toddled down the stairs and right into Kean.

"Watch out." I said and ran right past him into the piano. I fell and my little blue dress came up around my waist. My auburn hair came out of its braid and fell all around me.

"Mama!" I cried. Bella was there in a second. I didn't understand how mommy got there that fast, but I didn't care. Mommy and daddy always did strange things. They never ate with me or Kean and Kea. My cousins Lyric and Lark never ate with Uncle Emmett or Aunt Rosie either. Unky Jasp and Aunty Alice never ate with cousin Grove or Affinity.

It was just all weird. Chance came running in at full speed and knocked over Kean.

"Big meanie. Don't pick on my niecy." I never understood why Chance is my unky too, but he is grandma and grandpa's baby like daddy, and Uncle Emmett, and Aunty Alice are too.

"Where does it hurt, baby?" I pointed at my head.

"It doesn't hurt anymore mama." I got off and started my running again. "I"m hungy!" I shouted at Kean's mama, Nyssa. She made the best food. She made fosh, and steaky, and yummy red ice cream.

"In a moment Honor." She went to go check on Kean and scold Chance. I turned and shouted.

"Run Chancey-bear! Nyssa meanie is coming to get you!" I watched as Chance ran off and my mommy shook her head.

"Silly goose." She came running towards me and I ran off to hide. I ran behind the couch and closed my eyes. She wouldn't find me. If I kept my eyes closed I'd be okay. "Honor?" Mommy was behind the couch. She won't see me, she won't see me. "Honor?" Mommy ran off to find daddy. They'd never find me.

Everybody was looking for me. This was the best game ever! Aunty Alice couldn't even see me. Unky Jasp was the only one who was close. He could feel my ex..tight...ment. Well, that's what he said. I was starting to get hungry, so I opened my eyes and saw Aunty Alice standing there. She jumped.

"Honor!" Everyone came running and mommy lifted me up.

"Baby, my baby!" She hugged and kissed me.

"Let me down. I smell fosh! I want fosh!"

"Fish, Honor. It's called fish." Daddy said.

"Don't care, I'm hungy!"

Mommy says I have a super power. Like on the telly. She says it's special and I shouldn't use it like I did today. I didn't know I did it. I told her. Daddy says I go invisrible. I don't know what that means, but mommy says I go poof! And no one can see me. I thought it was neat-o so I went and did it in front of Kean and Kea.

When I opened my eyes they screamed and ran. I laughed and giggled and ran to show Lyric and Lark. Emmett caught me going up the stairs.

"I don't think so missy."

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy! Put me downsy!" He laughed and threw me over a shoulder.

Mama says Lyric and I are different. Twins usually don't look so totally a like. We do! Our hair is gold and thick and pretty. Our eyes are blue and green. My eye is blue on Lark's side and green on the other. Lark's is opposite. Blue on my side and green on the other. Mama says it's blue left, green right for me. And for Lark it's blue right, green left. I don't care it's still awesome. I'm six and so is Lark.

_Honor is scaring Kean. _Lark told me. She picked up her dolly with her eyes and put it on the bed.

_Mama said to pick up your dollies and make your bed._ I told her. She stuck her tongue out and smiled.

_She never said I had to use my hands._

_Daddy is coming._

We both stopped making our dollies fly. But it was too late.

"Lyric? Lark?"

"They got super powers too!" Honor squealed in delight.

We both looked at each other.

_Uh oh._

Grove and I were running from mommy. She kept seeing us and it wasn't fair. I ran into a closet and closed the door. She can't get in. I wished it and it happened. It did it ever since I was little. Last year when I wanted mommy to get me a big teddy for no reason, I got one! So it should work now.

"Affinity! I found you!" Mommy tugged at the door and it didn't budge.

"Hahhaha! Mommy can't get us now!" Grove smiled. He was afraid of the dark, but with his spark ball he made, it was light enough to see. He was only five like Honor. I was six like Lark, Lyric, and Chase. _I_ was the oldest.

"Affinity, I know what you did! Open this door. You know better than to use your power." I opened it and mommy saw Grove. Uh oh, it was secret. Mommy wouldn't let Grove use his spark light for a nightlight anymore if she knew.

"Mom!" I jumped on her and wished the spark out. It was too late.

"Grove!"

We all had to come sit in the living room. We were all in trouble. Kea and Kean had thrown tantrums and formed into tiny puppies. They got in trouble for it. Lyric and Lark was caught lebitating their toys and gots in trouble for that too! Grove had his nightlight out and was told not to use it. Affinity did something to a door. Chance was caught running super fast again. I was in trouble for scaring Kea and Kean with my super power. It wasn't fairsies. Not at allsies.

"Mommy. I don't wanna be in twuble."


End file.
